A technique to manage validity of an IC card is known, for example as disclosed in PTL 1. According to this technique, a near-field communication unit and a radio-controlled clock are provided in the IC card. The IC card induces a power source from the radiowave received through near-field communication, and acquires a time of day from the radio-controlled clock utilizing the power source, to thereby manage the validity of the IC card.
Such a configuration allows the radio-controlled clock to be driven without additionally providing a power source for driving the radio-controlled clock.
In addition, a technique to measure a transport and storage status of an article by using a contactless electronic tag has been disclosed, for example in PTL 2. In this case, a contactless electronic tag, not provided with a battery, is attached to each article to be transported and stored. A sensor, a control apparatus, and a communication device are connected so as to constitute an environment recording apparatus.
The environment recording apparatus measures temperature and humidity with the sensor to acquire an environment measurement value, and then writes the environment measurement value in the contactless electronic tag located within the communication range of the communication device. The environment recording apparatus further includes a radio-controlled clock unit and a GPS receiver, and stores time-of-day information and position information in the contactless electronic tag, in addition to the environment measurement value.
With the foregoing technique, the environment information, the time-of-day information, and the position information can be stored in the contactless electronic tag, in the transport and storage of chemicals, perishable foods, and the like.